


The power

by OblivionWielder



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionWielder/pseuds/OblivionWielder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara has an incredible and dangerous power, but it's not what you think it is. Chara is in pain, and here she explains her emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The power

**Author's Note:**

> this'll probably be short. but yeah, these are my feelings, this is how i feel.

Hi, I'm Chara Dreemurr, and I have a power. No, it's not my teleportation, or my strength, no no no my friend, it's much more worse than that. I have the ability to hurt others. Not just cut or stab, I mean mentally CRUSHING them...and it scares me, a lot, to be honest. It scares me that I could hurt without thinking about it. I would never hurt frisk, but she would be scared of if she knew what I could do.

It all happened when someone was bothering Frisk. We told them to stop but he wouldn't. So I tried befriending him...not a good idea in retrospect. We became best friends, he shared so many secrets with me, so many insecurities, all of his passions. One day he hurt Frisk, Badly. I was overcome with rage. Yet I kept on a calm face, while I GROUND HIS HOPES AND DREAMS TO DUST. He was a sobbing mess on the ground by the time I was done. The worst part about it is, is that I didn't even realize what i was doing until it was to late.

He was sent to a psychologist and they stated that he was incapacitated. He suffered from chronic depression, at least, when he wasn't in a near vegetative state. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep, we wouldn't even talk. All because of me. I found out that i could hurt anyone. Papyrus, Sans, Toriel, Asriel, even Flowey...but the worst...is Frisk. I know i would never hurt her. But she would be scared of me if i ever did this around her. I'm a monster, I don't deserve any of my friends, or family. I don't deserve Frisk. I don't deserve to live.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup...just venting my teenage angst...nothin to see here...*sobs in a corner*


End file.
